


bricks that i laid down

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, S6A spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: He’s grateful that Caitlin doesn’t ask who he’s talking about. She’s one of the few people who wouldn’t immediately know, and that’s maybe why he can talk to her about it. And she asks the questions that Stiles didn’t think of, or the ones he’s afraid to ask himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics of Halestorm's song _Break In_

The first person who knows that he’s not straight isn’t Scott. It’s not Lydia either, and it most definitely isn’t his Dad. 

It’s Caitlin. It’s someone he didn’t even know until she lost her girlfriend, someone who asks a simple question and his lack of answer  _ is _ the answer. 

The world around them descends into chaos before he can talk to her about it more. But later, in quiet moments in town, he looks her up and they talk. He confesses to her how he’d never considered being into guys until she asked, tells her that when she did, it was like a light going on. She asks him if he told anyone else yet, and he admits that he’s afraid, even though he knows that none of his friends are homophobic. 

“What are you afraid of?” Caitlin asks.

“That they’re going to ask about  _ him _ ,” Stiles says. “That it doesn’t matter, because he left, and there isn’t anyone else.” 

“There really isn’t?” 

Stiles shakes his head. It’s not like he has chances to look, and the options he does have are not people he’s attracted to or has non-platonic feelings for. 

“Could there be, in the future?”

“Maybe,” Stiles says, but it feels like a lie. “Maybe in college. Or after. Not here.” 

“And girls? You’re still interested in girls, right?” 

“Yeah, I mean, I think the correct label would be bisexual,” Stiles tells her. “There have been girls, before. And there’s Lydia, but that’s… she’s always been… I don’t know.” 

“You care about her. And she is beautiful. And you wouldn’t say no,” Caitlin says, a small fond smile on her lips. 

“I’ve loved her for so long, I don’t think I’ll ever stop,” Stiles says, echoing Caitlin’s smile. “It’s just… it’s all theoretical. I’ve never… it’s different imagining her and  _ him _ .” 

“I would say so, different hardware and all that,” Caitlin responds, still smiling.

“It’s not just that,” Stiles tells her, shaking his head. “I can imagine  _ dates _ with Lyds, holding hands. She kissed me once, so I can imagine that. But anything else is completely foreign.  _ Him _ though…” 

“Can you imagine those same things with him?” 

Stiles nods. He’s grateful that Caitlin doesn’t ask who he’s talking about. She’s one of the few people who wouldn’t immediately know, and that’s maybe why he can talk to her about it. And she asks the questions that Stiles didn’t think of, or the ones he’s afraid to ask himself. 

“Is there a way to contact him?”

He shakes his head. There isn’t one. The one he had is long gone, and he wouldn’t know where to start. 

As time goes on, Stiles thinks back on the conversation, even though he never says anything to Scott or anyone else. By the time he’s leaving town, he does so with certainty that his Dad wasn’t entirely wrong when he said Stiles wasn’t gay, but he wasn’t right either. Stiles is leaving town after he and Lydia kissed again, after they both said “I love you”, but also after they realised that the feelings weren’t romantic, not anymore. He’s leaving with the knowledge that neither of the two people he loved are around, and he only told one of them. 

He still doesn’t tell anyone else, and Caitlin is the only one who knows. That’s why, when Stiles walks across the GWU campus, it’s her number that he pulls up when he stops in his tracks near a coffee cart. 

“He’s here,” he tells her when she picks up, without even a greeting. 

“Don’t waste the chance,” Caitlin tells him. “Go, say hi.” 

She hangs up before Stiles does, like she’s making him follow her suggestion instead of talking his way out of it. So he moves again, and only stops right by the cart, ignoring the barista in favor of the man putting sugar in his cup. 

“Hi Derek.” 

Stiles’ voice trembles around the name, one he didn’t think he’d get to say in the presence of Derek himself. His heart thunders in his chest as Derek turns around, and skips when there’s a fond smile in the familiar eyes, eyebrows above them raised in surprise. 

“Stiles,” Derek says, and Stiles can’t breathe.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
